


Happy Birthday Jon-Jon

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Requested Fictions [8]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: It's Jonny's birthday and the whole band has the whole day planned out for him.(I know it's a bit late for a bday fic for him, but it took me a while to gather my thoughts for it.)





	Happy Birthday Jon-Jon

Jonny woke up to someone rustling around his bedroom, he knew it wasn't Thom because he had left that morning to do an interview, of course, the rest of band had keys into his house, but they usually called him or told him they were coming over beforehand. So now Jonny's pulse started to rise because now he thought it was an intruder or a crazy fan. The rustling got closer and Jonny held his breath as he slowly reached his hand out to grab the closest thing he could use as a weapon, which happened to be a statuette given to him as a gift on one of their tours. He grabbed it and pulled it to him and sat up quickly and threw it in the general direction of the rustling. He heard a startled scream and then Colin's voice from the hallway.   
"I told you not to sneak into his room" he said and Jonny's vision finally righted itself and he saw Ed huddled against the wall, arms up, eye's wide and Colin stepping into the room.   
"What are you guys doing?" Asked Jonny as he rubbed his eyes.   
"Edward here had the brilliant idea of trying to sneak in and wake you up with a birthday song, I came trying to stop him" said Colin with a smirk.   
"Yea, sorry, Thom said you were a heavy sleeper!" Said Ed now calming down a bit and picking up what was thrown at him. "Did you just try and hit me with a statue of a guitar?" He asked, now looking it over as Colin tried not to laugh.   
"I thought you were a robber or a crazy fan or something" said Jonny now throwing the covers off of him and standing up. Then it dawned on him what Colin had said and he grabbed his phone and looked at it. He kicked himself for not realizing what day it was.   
"I told you not to fuck with him when he's sleeping" said Colin as he went to Jonny closet and started pulling out clothes for him.   
"He never did that when we were on tour" said Ed as he set the statue down and walked over to Jonny's bed and sat down.   
"Because I knew you guys were there and I wasn't alone in my house" said Jonny before looking to Colin "What are you doing?"   
"Picking you an outfit for the day. We all have something planned for your birthday and you're taking too long waking up" he said as he finally chose something and threw it at him. Jonny caught it and rolled his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready. Colin walked over and grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him up and lead him out of Jonny's room and to the kitchen where a whole breakfast was set up for all of them.   
"Sucks Thom had those interviews today, he would have loved this" said Ed as he sat down and snagged a piece of fruit. There was a knock on the door and Colin went to open it and there was Phil holding a grocery bag.   
"Just in time" said Colin as he stepped aside and let Phil into the house and lead him to the dining room just as Jonny came down the stairs ready for the day. He stopped in the doorway and took in the table with wide eyes.   
"Holy shit" he said as he did a double take. "Seriously?" He said as he walked in and was lead to a seat by Colin. Phil went to the fridge and placed the bag in his hand in there and turned and sat down as well.   
"Hey! It's not every day my baby brother turns 46" said Colin as he started filling his plate and everyone joins as well.   
"What was in the bag?" Asked Jonny to Phil.   
"Stuff for later tonight" he said as he took a bite of his food.   
"What else should I expect from today?" He asked, looking at everyone.   
"It's a surprise" said Ed and Jonny rolled his eyes again.   
"Ok then" he said as he continued to eat. 

After breakfast Jonny's phone went off and he looked at it to see a text from Thom.   
'So sry, have to gO out OF twn, should b home by 2morrow. Wish I could b there, XoxO'   
Jonny read over the text and frowned, but he understood.   
'It's fine, see you tomorrow. :) ' he sent back before putting his phone down to see Colin looking at him.   
"What?" He asked and Colin smirked.   
"Talking with Thom?"   
"Yea, he says he won't be able to make it home until tomorrow" he answered, now messing with his phone a bit. Colin's smile faded and he walked over and patted his brother on the shoulder.   
"I'm sorry Jonathan. I'm sure he'll make it up to you somehow" he said then perked up "At least you have the rest of us though" he said as he let his hand drop. "Now come on, I think we're going to watch a couple movies" he said and Jonny nodded and stood up and followed his brother to the living room and settled into a chair as Phil put in a movie. 

They had gotten through a couple movies, all the while everyone either commenting on a certain part or putting in their own commentary when they decided that lunch/dinner was in order. Colin got up and ordered a couple of pizza's and Ed left for a bit to go get some alcohol for the night while Phil and Jonny talked about the movie they had just watched. Ed came back with way more alcohol than they really needed but Jonny wasn't about to complain. It was his birthday and he was going to continue to enjoy it, even if Thom couldn't be there for it. Ed started setting up all the bottles and mixers on the breakfast bar along with cups and plates. Phil got up then and went into the kitchen to get the bag that he had brought over that morning. Inside was a small cake from Jonny's favorite vegan bakery he set it out on the counter and Jonny looked over to see it and he smiled before giving Phil a hug.   
"Thanks dude" he said as he looked it over more.   
"No problem, happy birthday Jonny" he said as he hugged him back. He pulled away and started to go through the selection of alcohol that Ed had bought and started making himself a drink.   
"And no, you have to eat your dinner first" said Colin, knowing exactly what Jonny was thinking. To this Jonny pouted and put the cake back down.   
"You know, it is my birthday and I'm 46 I can do whatever the hell I want" he said, though he walked away from it and decided to forget about it until after dinner, but he decided on his own, not because Colin said so, or that's what he told himself. Colin walked over after Phil and took two glasses and started mixing some weird concoction in both before handing one to Jonny, who took it hesitantly and looked into it before looking back to his brother.   
"Trust me, you'll like it" was all he said as he took a drink of his and headed into the living room to go through Jonny's record collection to decide on music for the night. Jonny took a cautious drink and was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't terrible as he took another sip. Once music was picked and drinks were made Ed gathered everyone into the kitchen and made everyone sit at the table as he threw down a pack of cards.   
"Who's up for some Kings?" Asked Ed with a smirk and everyone else groaned. Colin laughed and grabbed the cards and another cup and set it in the middle before shuffling the cards and spreading them out around the middle cup. Before they had a chance to get started, however, there was a knock at the door. Colin stood to pay the driver and came back with four large pizzas and set them down, off to the side and everyone dug in before starting in on the game. 

The rest of the night included them going through three games of Kings, Ed being the lucky one to not loose while the other three weren't so lucky. They then moved into the living room and decided to just hang out and talk for the remainder of the night. Jonny was very happy that they were all able to get together and celebrate his birthday. He, of course, had thought of Thom through the night, but he didn't let it get him down. About one o-clock rolled around and everyone decided that it would be a good time to call it quits for the night and so cabs were called, even though Jonny had plenty of room to accommodate them, they had all decided that they should leave. This seemed a bit weird for Jonny but he wasn't going to question it. 

While everyone was leaving and Jonny was cleaning what little was left Thom was standing outside of the main floor window below Jonny's bedroom. He made sure to stay out of the way so no one would see him. The band, of course, knew he was coming back, but he had asked to keep it a secret seeing as he had a surprise for Jonny. He looked up at the vines that grew up the side of his house and Thom shook his head.   
"You're getting too old to be crawling into Jonny's room, Yorke" he said to himself as he grabbed onto the vine and hoisted himself up, his messenger bag swinging behind him. He made sure he had his footing and started to slowly climb. He had a couple missteps but he finally managed to make it onto Jonny's balcony, a bit winded. "Definitely not as easy as it was back in school" he breathed out and then opened the door, glad that he had remembered to unlock it before he had left that morning. He snuck in, after making sure Jonny wasn't there. He went to the bed and took out a smallish box and a card from the messenger bag and set it in the middle of the bed before heading to the closet and hiding inside of it. He took out his phone and texted Colin and then waited. 

Jonny had just finished cleaning when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked over the text from Colin.   
'Hey, I think I may have left my jacket up in your room this morning, could you go and see if it's there and get back to me?'   
Jonny shook his head with a smile and turned to head upstairs to check on his brother's coat. As he walked into the room he turned on the light and stopped in the doorway at the sight of the box and card sitting on his bed. Jonny's phone buzzed again and he took it out to see it was Colin again.   
'Nvm, Ed had it, see you tomorrow Jonathan' it said and Jonny now knew something was up. He put his phone away and looked around the room but saw nothing out of place besides the present. Thom pushed himself further into the closet to hide himself more seeing as Jonny insisted on using accordion style doors. He watched as Jonny crossed the room and picked up the card and looked it over before opening it up and reading it over. 

'Jon-Jon,   
I'm sorry I couldn't be there for all of the festivities today, but I needed the whole day to make sure your gift was perfect. We've known each other for the better part of 30 some odd years and I know I was such an ass when Cozzie first introduced me to you. Of course, you now know why. Made it quite clear after that one concert in Paris. I'm sure you remember that night, it was pretty great, anyway, back on track. You have been the best thing to happen to me and I'm so glad that I finally saw reason and decided to let you into the band. I know this is starting to get a bit long winded and I swear there's a point to it. Like I said, we've known each other a long time and been dating for the better part of that time and I know I probably should have done something like this earlier, but for some reason, tonight seemed like it was the right time, so...Here it goes. Open the box   
Love Thom' 

Jonny was a bit confused now and shaking a bit as he read through the letter a couple more times before setting it down and going for the box. He sat down on the bed, with his back to the closet and took the ribbon off of it and unwrapped it. He saw a lid on the box and opened it to see an even smaller box inside. He reached in and grabbed it before setting the bigger box off to the side. He rolled the box in his hand, now realizing what he was holding and his breath caught and his eyes got wide. He righted the box and took in a deep breath before opening it to reveal a black band. Jonny swallowed as Thom silently opened the closet door and walked up behind him. Jonny took the ring out of the box and looked it over and saw that it was engraved on the inside. He held it up to the light to get a better look. 

'With Love Forever-T' 

Jonny finally realized what was going on and his hand went to his mouth in a gasp.   
"So..." Said Thom. This, of course, caused Jonny to jump up in fright and turn to see Thom bent down on one knee looking up to him. Jonny had to take a minute for his heart to return to a normal speed before he could speak. "Will you marry me Jonny?" He asked. Jonny looked down to him, still in shock. His mouth opened and closed a couple times before he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get any sound out. So he just nodded and dropped to his knees and well and grabbed Thom and pulled him into a hug. Thom laughed and hugged him back. "I think I'll take that as a yes" he said in Jonny's ear as he stroked his hair.   
"It's a definite yes" Jonny finally managed to get out. Thom pulled back and took the ring from Jonny and slid it onto his finger before grabbing Jonny's face and bringing him in for a kiss, which Jonny accepted and leaned into immediately. Thom was the one to pull back again as he looked into Jonny's eyes.   
"Happy birthday Jon-Jon" he said as he kissed him again.


End file.
